


Have Faith

by 666Reality



Series: Heaven Above [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Depression, Guardian Angels, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Reality/pseuds/666Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just have faith Zayn… Please have faith that everything will be alright." He pleaded to the younger boy.</p><p>"How do you know? How do you know it will be okay?" The raven haired boy whimpered as he felt the cold wind whip at him from the roof top.</p><p>"Because I will make it okay." The green eyed angel replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith

_**Case 1012894: Zayn Malik** _

_**Description: Severe Depression and Suicidal Tendencies.** _

_**Age: 16 years and 6 months** _

_**Additional Information: -Father Left at the knowledge of the mothers pregnancy** _  
_**-Mother died at age 11 in a car crash** _  
_**\- Placed into foster care** _  
_**\- Bounced from several homes till age 12** _  
_**\- Was sexually abused after three weeks into home** _  
_**\- Sent to another home** _  
_**\- Physically abused till age 16** _  
_**\- First attempt at age 16** _  
_**\- Sent to current foster home** _  
_**\- Bullied at school** _  
_**\- Second attempt at age 16yrs and 5months** _  
_**\- sent into hospital psychiatric ward** _  
_**\- Cuts on wrists, sides, thighs, and hips** _  
_**-Third attempt two weeks after** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry read over the description of his latest case and frowned slightly. He knew that this case was going to be a hard one. This boy was so determined to die. Harry hated seeing people like this, so broken and so hurt that they are pushed to the edge. It was Harrys job to go down to earth and help them. He knew what it was like after all, he did what they wanted to do. And he had the marks on his hips and arms to prove it. It was something about this case that was different, he almost felt like death was the best option for this boy. He closed the thick brown folder that held his assignment. He walked over to the door that lead to his pick up room. He was still under 200 years old so every mission he would have a guardian. He warily opened the door to see a large white board with names written on it. He scanned them to see his name.

_**Harry Styles: Raphael, Gabriel and Michael** _

He bit his lip nervously, rarely were they given two-three guardians but an archangel let alone three was never seen. He must have screwed up badly. " It's not as bad as it seems." A voice said from behind causing him to jump right out of his skin. He spun around to see a man with dusty blonde hair and wide blue eyes. Harry stared up at him in amazement. He looked so kind, so loving and merciful but yet so terrifying. "Honestly the big man just wants you and that boy safe… he says he has plans for the two of you and there are some dark forces working against you. So just think of us as your protection detail." The man said. Harry just swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. The man just chuckled before turning around. As he passed through the doors he called back, "By the way it's Raphael."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fucking worthless." One boy yelled as his foot collided with Zayn's face. The force sent the small boy flying to the side. Zayn did what he knew best he laid still tears silently rolling down his cheeks. Once he heard the boys exit the bathroom he sat up pain coursing through his body. He reached for his phone and opened up the back of his case and pulled out the little silver piece of release that he had. He looked intently at it tears seemed to flow faster as he gripped it with shaky hands. He was so focused that he didn't even notice the door open and a tall curly haired green eyed figure step in. He drew in a shaky breath which turned into a full on sob. He pressed the blade against his scarred skin.

"You know if you want to die then cut vertically, because there is no way the doctors can stitch it up." The tall boy spoke. Zayn jumped in surprise dropping the blade before it could do any damage. Zayn stared up at him with wide eyes. The tall boy sat down in front of him. "But you won't do that because you are uncertain about death. You constantly cut horizontally because you don't know if you want to die." The boy told him. Zayn's bottom lip trembled. They sat in silence looking at each other. Zayn's eyes constantly flickered down to the ground in shame. He knew this stranger was right. This new kid had said such simple things and yet it impacted him even more than the meds, than the countless therapy sessions, then the countless hours in a padded white room. Those few sentences made him question his judgement.

"How would you know?" Zayn asked the boy.

"Trust me I just do… and my names Harry." The boys said, his green eyes sparkling. Zayn loathed him for it, he longed to have such life shine through his eyes. "And its just a long story." Harry continued.

"I have time." The raven haired boy muttered. Harry just chuckled lightly before shaking his head.

"Okay, but not here."

"Fine, how about my place? And now maybe?" Zayn murmured not wanting to sound needy. Harry just stood up and walked over to Zayn holding out a hand to help the other boy up.

"Sure I don't have classes for the rest of the day." Harry told him. Zayn looked up wide eyed as he realized that Harry had accepted his offer. Harry followed Zayn out of the bathroom.

"Oh new guy have a run at the fag? Oh look the piece of shit thinks that the new kids is his friend!" They heard a guy and his friends call out to them. Zayn knew that Harry had stopped.

"What did you say!?" Harry yelled. Zayn grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away not wanting to make the situation worse. "Harry please just leave it alone." Zayn whispered. Harry shook his head before standing his ground. "What did you say?" Harry spat.

"Nothing just letting you know you are better off letting the fag die, he can't even kill himself properly. So fucking worthless and stupid." The boy hissed. Zayn saw something in Harry's eyes at that moment something that could strike fear into any soul but strangely provided him comfort. "Now maybe you should learn a lesson on being friends with faggots." The boy spat. He went to hit Harry but he just swiftly moved away to avoid the hit. The boy just fell forward into the corner. His nose almost instantaneously started to pour blood.

"Think before you speak, every word, every thought, every action has their repercussions." Harry said with a sly smirk on his face. He turned to face Zayn and walked towards the smaller boy. He slipped his hand into the others interlacing their fingers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Janet I'm home!" Zayn called out into the white picket fence suburban home. Harry followed Zayn into the kitchen where he saw two people one was a tall slim lady who was standing at the coffee machine and the other was a shorter lady with curled grey hair. The old lady was sitting at the island in the kitchen and Zayn walked up to her and placed a quick kiss on her cheeks, he then walked up to the taller woman and she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey honey… how was school?" She asked. He simply shrugged. She gently grasped his wrist as if to ask 'do you cut?' and the simple shake of his head relived her. Thats when the old woman turned to Harry.

"And who is your little friend Zayn?" The woman asked. He turned a bright red and Harry just grinned at him.

"Janet and Gran this is Harry… Harry this is Janet and Gran." He mumbled. Harry chuckled lightly before walking over to Zayn. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist and snuggled into his neck. Slight giggles left Zayn's mouth. "Ok we are going to go up stairs." He mumbled.

"Alright hun do you mind if I talk to Harry for a second?" Janet asked. Zayn gave him a worried glance.

"I'll be right up." He told him. Zayn simply nodded. Harry turned back to the two ladies.

"I swear to god if you hurt him, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. That boy means the world to me and I refuse to watch him get hurt anymore." She hissed. Harry looked at her with wide eyes, even if he was an angel he still feared her. 

"I'm terribly sorry if I came off that way... I won't ever intentionally hurt him I swear..." He told her, she just gave him a skeptical look before ushering him upstairs. He walked up the stairs and turned into the first door on his right. He peered in and his guess payed off because he saw Zayn laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Hey..." Harry murmered, Zayns head snapped in his direction. A small smile makes its way onto his lips before he mutters a simple 'hey' back. Harry walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. They now both sat up thier backs resting on the wall. 

"Gave you the hes a broken boy so don't you dark break him any more speech?" Zayn asked. Harry had a small smirk on his face. Harry took the raven haired boys hand in his and held it gently. Zayn instinctivly rested his head on his shoulder. He drew in an unsteady breath. "I'm not as broken as you or they think." He whispered. Harry stayed silent, he had no idea how to respond to that statement. But Zayn continued, "I'm worse. I am shattered, hopeless. I'm unfixable. Everyone who has found out has just thrown me away and I understand why... I'm a burden, I've been in and out of the foster system no family has kept me longer than two months except for Janet. But I can tell she is getting tired of me, in the 7 months that I have been here I have tried to kill myself three times and I can tell she is getting tired. She won't want me in a few weeks because I know I will try again. She will throw me away just like everyone else has, just like you will after hearing this. You will join the normal people of society because they are perfect and I'm not." He said calmly. Harry's heart cracked a little at the boys confession because he accepted the fact that the world called him nothing. Harry turned his head an placed a gentle kiss on the boys head before whispering ,

"Perfection is boring." He wrapped his arms around the boy who instantly broke down into tears. He held on tightly as the raven haired boy sobbed violently into his chest. Zayn's cries echoed in the room attacking Harry's heart. He wasn't used to the raw pain and suffering of person. He hadn't felt this much emotion since he was human. He felt his eyes swell up with tears and since his first day as an angel he let a tear slip. Thunder rolled across the sky as the rain started to pour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later Janet walked into Zayn's room and saw the two boys sleeping. Harry had his arms wrapped around the boy's body protectively and their legs were intertwined. Zayn had his head buried deeply into Harry's chest. She walked over to the edge of the bed and picked up Harry's school blazer and hung it on the chair. She then grabbed the covers at the end of the bed and pulled them up. That's when she noticed them, thick long white scars running vertically up and down his forarms. They ran from his wrist to his inner elbow and were about 1-3 centimeters think. She let out a small gasp. She knew that cuts that bad weren't fixable. They couldn't be stitched. She gently grasped his wrist and moved it. His eyes flew open and he pulled his wrist from her. The movement had then caused Zayn to wake up. He looked up at them with sleep filled eyes. 

"Get away from him." She hissed. Harry was frozen. 

"Janet what are you doing?" Zayn asked in confusion. But the woman ignored him her firey eyes were fixated on Harry. 

"I said GET AWAY!" She yelled, Harry jumped and quickly moved. "Get out of here you monster and never come back. You stay away from him!" She spat. Zayn's eyes widened.

"No! You can't do that!" Zayn cried while reaching out for the other boy. Harry just took a step back. "Janet you can't he isn't bad. Please." Zayn pleaded his voice shaking. 

"He is Zayn. Harry show him your wrists, show him the true monster you are." She hissed. His eyes were fixated on the ground as he held onto his wrists. Zayn got up and walked slowly over to the taller boy. Everytime he took a step forward the other to one back. Before Harry could move Zayn's hand shot out and grabbed onto the boys wrists. He flipped them over and saw the thick white lines running up and down his arms. Zayn looked up in to the boys green eyes. Janet was freaking out yelling at Zayn to get away but he ignored her. Instead he brought the boys pale scarred wrist up and gently pressed his lips to the scars. Harry broke down at that moment and fell into Zayn's arms. Zayn held him tightly like he had done for him earlier. 

"Haz, shhh. It's okay... It's going to be okay." Zayn whispered. Janet was now frozen in shock. She watched as Zayn continiously pressed feather light kisses to the boys scars. 

"How can you alive with that? You can't stitch that." She finally spoke up. Harry stayed burrowed into Zayn's body for a few moments. 

"He's not." I deep voice said from behind. Everyones eyes looked at the tall figure in the door. He had storming dark eyes and dark brown hair that was styled neatly. He had on a grey suit and power just radiated off of him. 

"Michael." Harry stated flatly. The man just nodded. 

"What do you mean he's not alive? And how did you get in?" Janet demanded. 

"The lady downstairs let me in and told me you were up here Harry. He died 10 years ago. He slit his own wrists open because he was to selfish and didn't realize the gift that God gave him. God gave him life and he took his own away. He bled out on his bed didn't even have the decency to write a note to his family. He is hear now because of the boy. Case 1012894, Harry was sent here to prevent the boy from dying. He was not supposed to reveal himself to the boy or even befriend the boy. It was a test to see if he could become emotionally disconnected from the boy." Michael said in a flat tone. 

"How would I save him then?" Harry asked, his tone was confused hurt and curious.

"You probably wouldn't. If you had done what you were supposed to do he would be dead and if you were emotionless about it your scars would be removed. He was your test and you failed it. I will consult with Gabriel and Raphael on the matter of you next placement but you could do something. Leave the boy and never speak to him again and get you scars removed and your full wings or remain as is and be forcefully removed from the planet." He told the boy. Harrys eyes widened. He looked over to Zayn who was looking angry. 

"Is that all I am? A case number? Another fucking number, another fucking statistic! You would have stopped me from the one thing I want most to fucking benifit yourself. And here I am falling hard for someone who I thought I could trust! I opened up to you!" He hissed. Harry took a step back in shock. 

"No you didn't! You just told me how you feel! I know everything but you didn't tell me! I didn't know about any of this I thought that this was a routine job. I come in show you the good in life show you God get you on the right path and move on! That is what I was supposed to do. I wasn't supposed to be your friend or anything more my job description was to help you and people like you with any means nessasary. It's not supposed to benifit me. You know what Zayn you are not a number. You aren't you are the boy I found sobbing in the bathroom about to slit his wrists open. You are the boy so broken he thinks hes unfixable. You are the boy who was abused for 5 years both sexually and physically. You are the boy that no one knows them because no one thinks that you are worth it and you know it. But you all are wrong because I see the boy who is worth it. If I didn't show up I saw your future, you try four more times each time Janet is there for you. Finally they have to keep you under lock and key locked to you bed at night. You then got into drugs. You did drugs so much you had a constant high. You got a girl pregnant and had a son. And on his 15th birthday you came home and say him fixing a line of cocaine with the razor he used to just cut his wrist because he wanted to be just like dad. Don't you dare say you opened up to me because I know everything about you its my job. I only walked into that bathroom because I felt something for you. I was falling just as hard and I still am. I will fix you, I will love you and I will not leave you. Even if I am not here I will always be here." He finished by pressing a hand to the boys heart. Zayn was trembling beneath his touch with tears running down his face. He grabbed the angels hand that was hanging at his side. He pulled him closer. 

"I'm so sorry." Zayn whispered. 

"Me too Zayn, me too." The boy replied. 

"Why does this feel like such a goodbye?" Zayn asked looking up into Harry's brilliant green eyes. 

"Because it is..." He replied. Before Zayn could say anything else Harry and Michael were gone. They vanished leaving a sobbing Zayn within the comforts of his foster mum. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Michael I did the right thing right?" Harry asked his guardian. Michael just reached out and touched the boys shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Harry it had to be this way." Was his reply. Soon Gabriel and Raphael entered the room and offered their comfort to the young angel. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't let go of the raven haired boy. 

"Why can't we be happy? Why does God want us to suffer? I feel more empty than before. Like I am missing a part of me. It's painful, so fucking painful." He whispered. The first one to react was Michael. He spun around and pulled the young angel into a hug. Harry broke down in his arms. 

"I know Harry I know. It's God's plan. Just don't worry." He told the boy. 

"I need him and he needs me. He talks to me you know, he screams for me, he cries for me in his sleep. I'm hurting him and I can't stop. It's killing me it's killing him." The young boy cried. "He can't do what I did. He has such potential. He needs to live. You can kick me off your fucking angel squad and send me to earth. I would rather fall then watch him go through that alone." He begged. Micheal took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"They go... Take Raphael with you and go. I will not loose you Harry you are like a little brother. You go down and make sure he is okay then you will return."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn stood on the edge the wind twisting around his small frame. That's when he heard it. His voice that he only hears when he is facing death.

"Just have faith Zayn… Please have faith that everything will be alright." He pleaded to the younger boy.

"How do you know? How do you know it will be okay?" The raven haired boy whimpered as he felt the cold wind whip at him from the roof top.

"Because I will make it okay." The green eyed angel replied.

"How?" Zayn asked his voice was weak and breaking. 

"Just turn around and get away from the edge." Zayn turned around and saw the boy that he longed for. He stepped down from the edge and fell into Harry's arms. The taller boy tightly held on to him and they both stayed silent. "I love you Zayn... so much. You are killing me you are tearing me apart. I can't stay here and I know you know that. Just please move on, forget about me. Live a happy life. Meet another boy or even a girl have kids. Just please stop doing this to yourself." Harry mumbled.

"I know Haz. I'm sorry I just needed to see you. I need you." Zayn whispered. "Harry I really want to know what happened to you... Why you did it." He told him. Harry just nodded before sitting down on the rooftop followed by Zayn. 

"Alright well I was 17 when I died... I had been bullied since I was 11 and as I grew older the bullying got worse. I was beaten on a daily basis no one cared enough. I stopped eating an started cutting. That's when I met this one guy. He was perfect and he loved me or I thought he did. He protected me and held me and kissed me when I needed to be kissed. He broke down my walls and one night I heard him on the phone. He was talking to his friends saying he better get paid because it was all a bet. A bet to see who could destroy the gay depressed bullied kid. He was gonna get paid an extra $50 for my virginity. That's what my life was worth to people $100 total. But I confronted him and he told me that I heard wrong. That he was talking about a movie that he wanted to take me to. I believed him, and he fucked me that night. That morning his friends came in with a camera and cash. He just laughed at me when I asked him if he ever loved me at all. He laughed and then he tossed me a dollar for the good time like I was a fucking prostitute. You know he was in the shower when I died. I asked him before he went in if he would care if I died and you know what he said. He said why would I? So when he was in the shower and my mom was cooking breakfast I pulled out my pocket knife. I dug it into my forearm and dragged it down three on one and four on the other. I remember seeing him walk out of the bathroom. You know what he said, he said that he was sorry. That he fucked up and that he actually loved me. He cried but never once looked at me until my knife hit the floor. He tried to stop the bleeding while screaming for me to be okay. He told me I was going to be okay and you know what he was right. I am okay, hell I'm better I met you." Harry brought his sleeve up and wipped the tears from his eyes. Zayn reached for his hand and intertwinded their fingers. 

"I love you Harry and you are so strong. You are so brave, and beautiful, and I am so thankful God gave you to me for even such a short amount of time." He said. He turned and pressed a light kiss on the older boys cheek. 

"I think you missed." Harry smirked while turning his head and moved his hand to cup Zayn's cheek. He pulled him in for a loving kiss. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces and it made Zayn's mind swirl. Zayn's fingers latched onto Harry's curls.

"Alright lovers break away! Angel in the room! Do not need to be scarred for eternity." A voice exclaimed causing them to jump apart. There was a man in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white band tee shirt. 

"Raphael." Harry groaned. Zayn blushed a deep red and let out a small laugh. 

"Sorry to end your fun but boys this was supposed to be a good by not a lets stick each others tongues down each others throat." Raphael told them, Harry took Zayn's hand in his. 

"I'm sorry Zayn... I have to go." Harry whispered. 

"Okay but Harry please come back to me." Zayn whispered. 

"Always." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been 4 years since Harry left Zayn on the rooftop. Harry spent his days watch Zayn live a happy life. It was when he turned 20 that he looked up to the sky and said "Haz... I know you want me to move on.... but I can't. I know you haven't moved on I can feel you... you are watching me and I know it." With that Zayn opened a bakery and moved into the loft above. Zayn had done reasearch on the boy that killed himself ten years ago and found out where he was from. Zayn had moved from Bradford to Holmes Chapel, the bakery he opened he actually reopened. It was the one Harry used to work at. 

Zayn had found Harrys mother at the bakery and invited her over for some tea. They sat down at one of the booths and Zayn was looking at the woman and saw where Harry got his looks from. 

"My son used to work here... Harry was his name. He was a good kid ya know, a real bright boy." Anne said, her hands gripped onto the coffee mug tightly. 

"What happened to him?" Zayn asked knowing fully well what happened. 

"He killed himself... Kids were mean and I guess he couldn't take it. I can just imagine if he did. I could see him helping kids with there struggles. He had a huge heart." She told him. Zayn just gave her a warm smile and reached out and took her hand in his. 

"Anne I might sound completely insane but I knew your son. He helped me battle my own demons and he saved my life. That's why I'm here I don't want anyone to forget the tragedy that happened to him. He changed my life when I met him. You son was so strong." Zayn told her. She gave him a small smile. 

"Thank you. You know sometimes I feel like he is watching over me." 

"He is... He watches me too. Anne do not freak out on me but I met your son 4 years ago. I wanted to die so badly. I was beaten and bullied at school. I had been abused since I was 11. Then he came into my life. He fixed me and here I am now. I wish I had been there for your son because I want to do the same for him. I want to go back and help him to love him like he loved me when I needed it most. Anne I probably sound like a lunatic but your son four years ago saved my life." Zayn told her. Her eyes filled with tears. Except she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixated behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a boy. A boy with curly hair and was wearing a grey suit. He looked up and his eyes connected with Zayns. 

Zayn stood up and was now only a little shorter than the curly haired boy. "W-w-what are you doing here?" Zayn stuttered obviously to shocked to form a coherent sentence. 

"I fell. Zee I fell." His voice was timid and weak. 

"What do you mean you fell?" Zayn asked. 

"I fell in love... Angels are forbidden to love it's a human or demon feeling. I fell in love and fell from heaven." He whispered. Zayns hand latched over his mouth in shock. He then brought the boy into his arms. Harry started to cry. "It hurts so much Zayn. It hurts, do you know what they did... they ripped my wings from my flesh so I can never fly to heaven... I'm alone Zayn... I'm not human, and I'm not an angel. I don't belong anywhere." He cried. 

"Harry you belong with me. Right here with me."


End file.
